Voces del paríso
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Lo que es incapaz de ser escuchado por los humanos en esencia es la sublime pureza, esas son las últimas voces del paraíso /UA /
1. Prologo

231106

Sumary: AU Lo que es incapaz de ser escuchado por los humanos en esencia es la sublime pureza, esas son las últimas voces del paraíso.

Resumen: En ocasiones la vida nos llega con algún impedimento físico, sin embargo, la misma debe afrontarse tal y como es sin importar nada más. De esta forma podemos decir entonces que realmente estamos vivos. Más aún cuando vemos que los más desamparados son los que luchan por existir en un mundo donde todo se les es negado.

Al incauto que crea que se trata de algo relacionado con cantar y cosas por el estilo déjenme lo desanimo. Hay algo muy particular en el porque el sumary y el título por ende, es una alegoría irreal sobre un tema poco tratado y que me ha parecido muy interesante. Lean y comprenderán las razones de todo.

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen al grupo Clamp. Como dato extra, la otra historia estará edita hasta que logre recuperar la secuencia que deseo en el desenvolvimiento.

Genero: Drama/Romance

Clásificación: K+

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Voces del paraíso**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Prologo**

_Haz silencio a tu alrededor si quieres oír cantar tu alma._

_-Arturo Graf-_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

—Mamá me dijo que tengo la voz de un ángel –hablo con fuerza- 

Se ufano ante su amigo de la infancia como una niña pequeña. Acerco bastante su rostro a él y miro fijamente los labios del hombre delante de ella. Estaban sentados en el casi húmedo pasto en el jardín, justo detrás de ellos se alzaba una imponente e inconfundible figura a los ojos de cualquiera.

—Eso lo se –susurro con templanza- tu madre era una mujer excepcional Tomoyo –susurro-

A la par de las acciones de sus labios, agitó sus manos para responderle a la chica. Movimientos coordinados y precisos a fin de que ella fuese capaz de comprender sus actos y tratar de continuar con la conversación de manera silenciosa.

Finalmente el otoño había llegado a la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda. Las hojas de los abedules comenzaban esparcirse descuidadamente por sobre el suelo, provocando en el ambiente un deje de nostalgia por el fin del verano. Juntos en un parque, frente a una enorme resbaladilla con forma de pingüino, ambos jóvenes conversaban afanosamente a pasar de la obvia limitación de su acompañante. El par no pasaba de sus trece años, unos niños a los ojos del mundo en general, más sin embargo, ambos no necesitaban a nadie más.

—Realmente eres una ángel –pensó- creo que de ser etéreos, tú debes ser lo más cercano a estos seres celestiales

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, él la imito. Acto seguido la preadolescente se levanto con presteza del suelo y se dirigió hacia el pequeño puesto ambulante de helados. Su vestido carmín ondeo pasivamente con el viento otoñal, un conjunto elegante de tres piezas; saco, blusa y falda por mencionarlo con brevedad y unas hermosas botas. Lo más inconfundible de ella, eran sus hermosos ojos amatistas y esa larga cabellera grisácea. Él se recargo contra el tronco de un árbol que hacía unas horas los previó de sombra, la miraba con atención. Contemplando un gran tesoro a sus ojos. Con señas le indica al hombre maduro lo que deseaba, el sujeto parecía hasta cierto punto confundido por las acciones de la joven. La chica no le hablaba. Pocos minutos después regreso algo cabizbaja con un par de helados, primero le entregaba el que chocolate, cuando iba a tomarlo con celeridad se lo intercambio por el de vainilla. Río con suavidad por su acto, así era ella. Siempre tan frágil como un cristal a punto de romperse, era la imagen que ella evocaba a quien posase sus ojos en tan vulnerable ser. Él movió sus manos.

—¿Quieres ir al cine? –la miro con atención-

Tomoyo cabeceo en respuesta. Observo hacia el atrás y vio como el heladero la prestaba atención, pudo distinguir en su rostro un deje de pena por ella. Molesto él adolescente se irguió del suelo, tomo su mano y la llevo consigo lejos de ahí. Ella estaba sorprendida por sus acciones tan bruscas, algo no usual en él. Bajo su cabeza con tristeza, siempre era así, al saber la gente de su incapacidad invariablemente la tristeza por su situación eran más que evidentes. Mientras caminaban con prisa, devoraron sus helados.

_¿Por qué la gente es así?_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, para darle la bienvenida al manto nocturno de las estrellas. Se detuvieron junto a un faro, que acababa de encender las luces. Hacía un largo rato que ambos habían terminado con su golosina, Tomoyo aún se mostraba desanimada. El la miro con una enorme dulzura y le sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo para ella, retiro algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro y luego levanto su barbilla con lentitud para obligarla a mirarlo; dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Tú tienes algo que yo y los demás carecemos –indico con sus manos- eres capaz de ver más allá de lo físico, hasta que te adentras en los sentimientos. Puedes ver aquello que la mayoría no es capaz de percibir, porque tú... –dudo- puedes ver la esencia del alma, la sinceridad del corazón

Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, por las palabras expresadas en silencio. Lo miro con seriedad por primera vez en ese día, a su amigo de infancia. Ahora era más alto que ella, de carácter fuerte y determinado, algo indeciso en ocasiones, pero la persona más importante y especial para ella.

—Gracias

Movió sus labios sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Lo abrazo y lloro en silencio, él siempre sería su guía, se lo había prometido.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Se que algunos dirán que es imposible las situaciones que he descrito sobre el hecho de que al principio menciono que habla y luego no. Me he basado en el tipo de sordera que correspónde a: la pérdida auditiva conductiva, para el desarrollo de la introducción.

Dudas, quejas, dejen un comentario.

**HISTORIA EN PRUEBA**


	2. Evocación

010107

Gracias por sus comentarios en el primer capítulo. Les hago una aclaración, las letras que aparezcan en cursiva dentro de la narración es para representar las palabras expresadas en el lenguaje de los sordomudos.

Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece sino a sus respectivas dueñas (CLAMP). Por lo que esta historia únicamente busca entretener a quien la lea. Gracias.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Voces del paraíso**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Evocación**

"_El alma tiene ilusiones como el pájaro alas"._

_-_Víctor Hugo_-_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

—Y el viento nos trajo hasta aquí ¿cierto? –alzo una de sus cejas con curiosidad- ¿cómo siquiera puedes decir algo tan disparatado? –comentó divertido- ¿cuéntame de nuevo esa historia? 

Escucho un sonoro quejido por parte de su acompañante, sabía de sobra cuanto odiaba ese tipo de comentarios de su parte. Como disfrutaba el hacerla enfadar de esa forma y precisamente a ella.

—No te burles de mí de esa forma –coloco su manos en sus caderas- ya te he dicho que no fue el viento ni nada por el estilo –bufo moleta- ¿cuándo vas a madurar?. ¡Por Dios se supone que ere mayor que yo!

El hombre río brevemente y acto seguido tomó la maleta de ella, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto de Tokyo Narita en la ciudad capital. El tumulto en las instalaciones era impresionante y algo hasta cierto punto eufórico y cansado de observar. La mujer camino indignada delante de él. Con un vehemente paso de superioridad hacía su acompañante, él por otro lado esbozo una gran sonrisa; definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—¿Sucede algo malo? –lo miro con curiosidad

Era una mujer sumamente interesante a los ojos de cualquiera. Poseía un aire infantil y dulce que la resaltaba por sobre la demás gente. Vestía un hermoso vestido de la casa Dior, elegante y refinado en color turquesa.

—Nada Sakura –suspiro- solo pensaba en cosas, eso es todo –se detuvo- no deberías ir tan rápido o te perderás, tal y como lo hiciste en Roma...

Su acompañante por otra parte, vestía también un elegante conjunto. Un traje para ser precisos en un tono negro sobrio.

—¿Podrías dejar de molestarme tan solo unos minutos? –exclamo molesta- y vamos que aún tenemos mucho que hacer –rodó sus ojos- bien "señor yo lo se todo" guíeme por favor

—Será todo un honor mi señora...

—Te la estas ganando hermano, no me vuelvas a llamar señora –apretó su puño- me haces sentir vieja

Él camino un par de pasos delante de ella, hasta estar completamente fuera del edificio y se dirigió hacia los taxis del lugar.

— Yo también pude haber hecho eso –pensó cansada- ¿por qué de todo el mundo tuvo que venir él? –suspiro- ese Touya me las pagará

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¿Y esto pensó?

Ambos estaban de pie a la entrada de la oficina del hombre. Observó a la mujer que le extendió el par de papeles. En su rostro se reflejaba claramente su nerviosismo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas; mientras las movía lentamente de un lado a otro en espera de su pronta respuesta. Tomo primero el sobre y la miraba con atención. Era de un color verde olivo, cuando lo abrió se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era una invitación.

—La inauguración del restaurante del comida italiana "Donna bella"- leyó- en el centro de la ciudad hoy a las siete en punto

Alzó más el sobre y algo cayó al suelo. Un par de boletos elegantes, los tomo y los leyó con rapidez, antes de hablarle. La miro con brevedad, los años habían pasado con rapidez y a estas alturas ya era toda una mujer. Vestía una larga falda amplia de color azul y una blusa blanca de manga larga, junto a unas largas botas, nunca mostraba nada más de su cuerpo al mundo. Sonrió, así era ella desde que la conocía.

—_¿Me estás invitando?_

Expreso cuando movió sus manos frente a ella. Ella cabeceo aún algo temerosa por su respuesta.

—_¿Puedes? –_lo miro esperanzada_- o no puedes hacerlo..., lo comprendería eres una persona muy ocupada y yo estoy aquí molestándote... Perdóname Shaoran... –_apretó con fuerza sus manos-

—Paso a las seis treinta por ti ¿te parece? –le dijo- o quizás debería ir más temprano... –cruzo sus brazos- las mujeres tarda un buen tiempo en estar listas

Sus palabras quedaron olvidadas cuando la mujer presente lo abrazaba con mucha alegría. Ambos se miraron fijamente unos instantes y acto seguido ella beso su mejilla, se retiro de la pequeña oficina. Pasaron algunos minutos y él ahora mirada distraídamente el techo, sin más murmuro.

—Tomoyo...

—¿Nombrando a tu enamorada?. ¡Eh, pillín? –golpeó con picardía sus costillas- eres todo un galán –lo miro de frente- mira que muchos envidian tu suerte con ella

—¡NAKURU! –exclamo ofendido- y sabes que no es nada de eso. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que...

Se sonrojo fuertemente, tanto que ni siquiera término su oración, hacía su jefa del taller de redacción de la revista. Siempre era lo mismo, o más bien desde el día en que fue cambiado al área de reportajes; actuaba de forma bastante infantil con él, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Suspiro cansado ¿hasta cuándo continuaría ella actuando así con él?. Ya era físicamente madura y la dirigente del taller, debía ser responsable, inteligente; más sin embargo era demasiado hiperactiva según algunos.

Tenía una larga cabellera casi rojiza. Ese día usaba una falta tipo escocesa en dos tonos marrones y una blusa en color terracota. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un sencillo moño, además claro está de su más nueva adquisición: sus gafas doradas.

—Solo bromeaba Shaoran, pero ya sabes lo que opino –tosió- ambos hacen una linda pareja

—Nakuru –la miro con seriedad- te lo repetiré nuevamente a ti y a quien haga falta –suspiro- lo que yo siento por Tomoyo no es ese tipo de cariño ni lo será –expreso de forma seca- para mí ella es muy importante, sin embargo nunca llegaré a quererla de esa manera

—¿Por qué no? –expreso curiosa- la conoces desde que eran niños y además eres el único hombre que puede hacerla sonreír

Se sentó en la nada organizada oficina. Observó rápidamente el espacio, un pequeño tallo de bambú junto a su ordenador; una gran montaña de papeles; un tablero lleno de notas, su archivador negro donde algunos papeles se mostraban debido al mal acomodo recibido. Un hermoso perchero vacío en ese momento, un gran sillón de piel negro, sobre el cual en estaban dispersadas su mochila y chamarra respectivamente; y finalmente una gran persiana de por la cual se filtraban los rayos del sol matutinos. Nada en comparación con el hombre frente a ella, no más allá de sus veinticinco años y ya tenía un notable puesto dentro de la revista. Adorado por muchos, odiados por otros. Vestía una playera verde oliva y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, junto a un par de tenis. Una apariencia algo desaliñada para el editor en jefe de la sección de deportes, a los ojos de ella.

—¿Sabes no te vendría nada mal el que organices este lugar como se debe? –detuvo sus ojos en él- la verdad es que me sorprende que seas capaz de encontrar tus cosas en este revoltijo

Camino hacia su escritorio, acto seguido tomo él su taza de café y bebió un poco.

—Te diré algo –se levanto y camino hacia la puerta- la has hecho muy dependiente de ti Shaoran y es algo malo, lo sabes mejor que yo –se giro y lo observo antes de continuar- tal vez nunca llegues a quererla de esa forma. ¿Pero que sucederá el día en que ella pase a segundo lugar?...

—Eso no sucederá –dijo cansadamente- hace años que me prometí a mí mismo que antes de que eso ocurra encontraría a un ser digno de ella...

Se miraron fijamente un par de segundos.

—Y yo siempre las cumplo

Giro su silla, levanto la persiana y contemplo la ciudad en silencio. Nakuru esbozo una gran sonrisa y salio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—Espero que la distribución de los elementos sea de su agrado señorita Mizuki

Le expreso la gerente de la galería a Kaho Mizuki quien observaba maravillada el preestreno de sus más recientes trabajos, cuya temática en esta ocasión estaba inspirada en el surrealismo. Pero manifestado en el ámbito fotográfico. La galería había sido transformada el algo similar a cualquier pintura de Dalí, para darle más evocación al tema en general. Esculturas nada acaparadoras en algunas esquinas, elementos curiosos colgados del techo, perspectivas extrañas y colores contrastantes. Describirían brevemente el lugar.

—Es más de lo que esperaba... –miro a la mujer no sabiendo como continuar- yo...

—Rika Sasaki –le informo- no..., mejor llámeme Terada –le sonrió- señorita Mizuki

—No por favor llámame Kaho

Continuo recorriendo la galería, estaba completamente maravillada por tan original y creativa idea. Estaba más que segura que su exposición también sería un gran éxito en Japón, así como lo fue en Europa. Se alejo demasiado. Por otra parte la encargada de la galería se acerco lentamente hacía el varón presente en la habitación, para ser mas precisos junto a un espejo, parte de la decoración.

—Su novia tiene mucha energía y además parece encantada con el lugar. ¿Usted es?

—Eriol Hiragisawa, y creo que tiene razón, tiene mucha energía

La mujer por lo que juzgo no pasaba de los treinta años, era sumamente hermosa. Portaba un sencillo vestido blanco. Lo más representativo de ella en ese momento era su peculiar estado, una mujer embarazada.

—No me quejo en lo absoluto, la quiero porque es así –comento gustoso- es la persona más peculiar que he conocido, y siendo sincero no creo poder encontrar a nadie más así

El se giro y le mostró por completo su impávido semblante. Ella podría asegurar que era un hombre serio, poseía una peculiar mirada, era sombría y fría, se veía mucho más maduro de lo que debería ser, no le cabía la menor duda.

—Uno nunca sabe que es lo que hay a la vuelta de la esquina –avanzo por donde Kaho había desaparecido- en ocasiones siempre es posible el hallar cosas nuevas más cerca de lo que uno mismo se imagina

—¿Perdón? –la miro con sorpresa- no la comprendo

—Me refiero a que en ocasiones la vida misma nos puede jugar muchas bromas y algunas de ellas son muy crueles

Dejo solo a Erial con sus pensamientos.

—Eriol

Lo abrazo Kaho algunos minutos después, tomándolo desprevenido y lo beso apasionadamente. El río divertido por las acciones de ella, poco después respondió bastante efusivo por sus acciones.

—Estoy segura de que esto será un completo éxito. Si puedo hacerme de un nombre importante aquí en Oriente, así como en Europa tendré el camino libre para América –tomo las manos de él- se que aquí en Japón se darán muchas cosas importantes..., lo presiento cariño

—Lo se

Él beso su frente.

—Aún tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos –acaricio sus mejillas- te molestaría regresar solo al hotel o ¿me esperas?

Suspiro molesto.

—Mejor regreso, creo que este asunto va para largo.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Nos vemos._


	3. Pensamientos

Sin comentarios…

Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece sino a las chicas CLAMP.

**Nota:** texto en cursiva, palabras leídas por los personajes.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Voces del paraíso**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo III**

**Pensamientos**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos"._

_-_O. K. Bernhardt _-_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Eran poco antes de las diez de la mañana, la vida y las actividades en el país del sol naciente comenzaban muy temprano. Por todas partes había una gran cantidad de individuos moviéndose de un lado a otro; tanto en el metro como en los autobuses y calles en general. Hombres mujeres y niños que se apresuraba a sus actividades diarias y él aquí tan solo vagando por las calles niponas.

Se detuvo frente a un pequeño café y entre sin mucho entusiasmo. Necesitaba algo en que distraerse y perder el tiempo hasta que comenzará el evento. Además por las prisas no había tomado su desayuno de la manera apropiada. El local en si no era muy grande ni ostentoso, como los eran en su tierra natal. Pequeño y básico así lo juzgo muy rápidamente, tenía una pequeña repisa con los elementos necesarios para preparar diversas variedades de de la bebida; unas cuantas mesas al frente cinco para ser exactos. Todo en colores cálidos lo que generaba un cierto aspecto hogareño. Solo una mesilla se encontraba ocupada, por un par de ancianos.

No queriendo estar solo, se encaminó hacia la barra. Nadie estaba ahí para atenderlo, se extraño un poco para ver algún empleado y poder ordenar algo, o de lo contrario tendría que seguir buscando otro sitio para desayunar. Suspiro algo molesto, acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia la pared donde estaba pintado el menú. En ese momento vio salir de lo que supuso sería la cocina a una mujer que le sonrió de una forma muy dulce, poco después se coloco frente a él detrás de la barra lista para atenderlo.

—Buenos días, deme un expreso doble y un pay de limón por favor

—Si –le susurro-

Se giro algo incomodo por la mujer, Eriol se percato del pequeño aparato colocado en su oído izquierdo, su primera impresión fue que se tratase de algún reproductor de música; después de todo cualquier cosa era posible en Japón. Pero eso a él que le importaba. La contemplo en silencio, mientras le preparaba su café. Sus movimientos eran sumamente elegantes cada uno de ellos realizado minuciosamente casi con una perfección envidiable, se sorprendió enormemente por esa extraña observación.

Finalmente le entrego su pequeña taza, le indico con sus manos donde estaba el azúcar, poco después camino hacia el frigorífico y extrajo el pay lo llevo hacia donde preparó antes la bebida y corto una generosa porción. Se la coloco en un curioso plato rojo y lo entrego. Eriol estaba maravillado por la joven japonesa. Sonrió cuando meneo su cabeza a los lados para sacarse esas extrañas ideas, se concentro en sus alimentos mientras meditaba en las palabras de la futura madre Rika Terada, antes de marcharse de la galería.

—"La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante" –tomo un sorbo- es una frase muy profunda para alguien tan joven –musito y suspiro- el destino es algo inverosímil y extraño ningún encuentro ocurre porque sí, hay algo que motiva esas circunstancias.

Memoro las palabras de su difunta abuela.

Escucho un ruido y se giro hacia la mesa que compartían los ancianos. El hombre había roto en un descuido la taza y pedía disculpas moviendo las manos hacia la mesera, pero nunca pronuncio ninguna palabra, su mujer bajo su cabeza avergonzada por el desliz de su marido. El anciano continuaba excusándose, entonces ella hizo algo que lo sorprendió y conmovió como jamás lo imagino. Tomo con delicadeza las nerviosas manos del longevo mientras las acariciaba con cariño y a la vez le sonreía tranquilamente. Poco después lo solo y movió sus manos en el mismo lenguaje silencioso del varón. Diciéndole algo que no pudo comprender. Volteó su vista algo avergonzado por ver esa escena en la cual se sentía un completo extraño, había una frase debajo del nombre del café.

—"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable" –leyó-

Regreso a mirar extrañado por la frase, pero ya no era un trío lo que miraba sino un cuarteto, debido a la presencia de una joven de lentes.

—Tomoyo –lo escucho decir- ¿traerías la escoba y el trapeador?

Se levanto y la perdió de vista cuando ingreso a una puerta.

—Tomoyo

Susurro con una extraña alegría, estaba lleno de una serenidad extraña. Deseaba conocer a esa mujer, estaba más que seguro que eso deseaba ahora más que nada en el mundo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—Espero que los críticos no sean tan exigentes y que aprueben mi exposición –comento nerviosa- Dios espero que todo salga bien

—Todo saldrá de maravilla, Kaho. Si en Europa fue bien recibida no tengo la menor duda que en Japón no será la excepción, además recuerda que tus trabajos son espectaculares

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y Eriol guiaba a su prometida por el pasillo del hotel. Ambos vestían formalmente para la ocasión, ella con un fino vestido de cóctel negro y el usaba un sofisticado esmoquin azul marino. Tan solo importaba que la exposición fuese un completo éxito. Llegaron puntuales a la galería, había una gran cantidad de personas, muchos de los cuales la ponían nervios. Sin embargo, se alegro cuando algunos de ellos se le acercaban para felicitarla por tan extraordinario trabajo expuesto. Kaho no podía ser más feliz en ese momento de un momento a otro se alejo de Eriol. Sintiéndose un extraño trato de ocultarse en algún lugar familiar para él, solo hasta que acabara el evento social, camino hacia un rincón no tan concurrido.

—¿Intentando ocultarse?

—¿Tan obvio he sido señora Terada?

Observo a la mujer en un vestido lila que no la ayuda a disimular en lo absoluto su abultado vientre, junto a ella un hombre sostenía su mano con cariño.

—Mi marido Yoshiyuki Terada –lo presento- señor Eriol debería recorrer la galería, a su prometida no le gustaría que no lo hiciera

Sonrió por su inocente comentario.

—He visto tantas veces esas fotografía que ya me las se de memoria –se coloco en una actitud pensativa- es más –los miró divertido- si gustan yo mismo puedo darles un recorrido. ¿Qué les parece?

Los tres rieron por el comentario, y más porque la propia gerenta estaba ahí presente.

—Bien, en ese caso me gustaría presentarle a una persona muy especial, ella puede ayudar a la señorita Kaho a que su exposición tenga una mayor aceptación en el país

Alzo sus cejas con curiosidad. Los futuros padres se movían junto a él. Camino hasta que vislumbró a una mujer no mayor que él que le sonreía muy alegre, junto a ella estaba un hombre un poco mayor. Ella portaba un vestido rojo, él por su parte un traje gris oscuro, el cual hacia resaltar su grisácea cabellera.

—Me alegro de conocerlo finalmente joven ¿Hiragizawa? –miro brevemente a Rika quien le afirmo- disculpe es que conozco a tanta gente que tiendo a olvidar sus nombres –comento apenada- le presento al jefe del departamento de redacción del periódico Clow, Yukito Tsukishiro

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos.

—El trabajo de su novia me parece muy innovador y creativo –expreso gustoso- además creo que Rika hizo un buen trabajo, excelente –corroboro- con la decoración de la galería –la miro brevemente- resalta aún más el tema de la exposición

Expreso a manera de saludo. Eriol se alegro por el comentario del hombre.

—Ella es Nakuru Akizuki quien por cierto olvido presentarse –le sonrió, ella se golpeó ligeramente su frente- es la segunda al mando del periódico. Le pediré que haga un reportaje extenso sobre este trabajo, tiene mucha calidad y además estoy muy alegre que algo tan bueno llegue al país

—Gracias señor Tsukishiro, en nombre de mi prometida y el mío le estamos muy agradecidos

—No hay de que, Naraku

—Tengo a la persona indicada para esto –golpeo su espalda con amistad- estoy segura que estará encantado de salir un poco de la sección de deportes, se lo pediré prestado un poco a Meiling –comento eufórica- tengo deseos de ver sus otras cualidades de redacción –lo sujeto de la mano- vamos Yukito a terminar de ver la exposición y luego te invito a cenar. Hasta luego joven Hiragizawa, señora Rika, señor Terada. Mañana haré llegar la invitación para la entrevista a su hotel, buenas noches

El mencionado sonrió, esa fue su conversación más corta. Pero no importaba ya que Yukito era halado fuertemente por la mujer.

—¿Necesitan algo más?

Pregunto Rika, Eriol había olvidado que aún ellos estaban junto a él. Era evidente el rostro cansado de la mujer, supuso que por eso Nakuru dio por terminad tan abruptamente su conversación.

—No muchas gracias, si me permite un consejo señora; debería ir a descansar –comento preocupado- una mujer en su condición no debe de estar sometida a tanta presión

—Gracias, cariño –miro a su esposo-

Ambos se marcharon, Eriol aflojo un poco el nudo en su cuello y suspiro resignado. Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga. Camino un poco hasta que se detuvo en una de las tantas fotografías y la contemplo con curiosidad, era una hermosa ave del paraíso en pleno vuelo.

—Tomoyo –musito una vez más-

Mañana iría al café de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	4. La voz de un ángel

Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece sino a sus respectivas dueñas (CLAMP). Por lo que esta historia únicamente busca entretener a quien la lea. Gracias.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Voces del paraíso**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo IV**

**La voz de un ángel**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_La esperanza es un árbol en flor, _

_que se balancea dulcemente al soplo de las ilusiones"._

_-_Severo Catalina _-_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

―¿Sakura? –la miro- ¿por que realmente estamos en Japón?

Expreso con seriedad su hermano. Poco después de la cena en el hotel.

―Busco mi destino –expreso tranquila-

La mirada de su hermano se transformo del tedio a lo inverosímil ante su infantil afirmación; expresada por su hermana. Suspiro molesto, en ocasiones aún actuaba como una niña mimada.

―¡Eso es una gran tontería Sakura! –frunció el ceño- el destino es algo que o se vende en la esquina de las calles –se movió incómodo en su silla- Sakura…

―Tan solo quiero más hermano –toco su vaso- saber…, que hay afuera, -le dio una mirada de determinación- se que algo grandioso me espera fuera. Quiero…, quiero… -silencio- enamorarme de alguien con todo mi corazón –miro su plato vacio- deseo saber que hay alguien especial para mí ahí fuera –lo contemplo con aprehensión- entre toda la multitud de gente

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante un largo tiempo, en silencio.

―¿Por qué precisamente Japón?

Fue el primero en romper el silencio.

―Mamá era japonesa, lo olvidaste –le recrimino y luego sonrió- papá solía decir que la gente nipona es maravillosa, así…

Touya interrumpió sus palabras.

―Así… -carraspeo- que viajamos mil kilómetros para "encontrar a ese maravilloso hombre" –le reclamo-

Y se hubiera reído de las palabras de su hermana menor, pero la seriedad de su rostro le hicieron pensar mejor las cosas. Se levanto y la abrazo con ternura en la mesa, a lo cual ella respondió gustosa el tacto de su hermano mayor.

―Pero… -arrugo su frente- seré yo, el que te dirá si acepto o no tu relación –suspiro- a falta de nuestro padre, es mi deber el velar por tu futuro –la soltó- y si te digo que no –la miro fijamente- aceptaras mi respuesta –silencio- ¿entendiste Sakura?

―Si –susurro- pero –lo miro fijamente- tengo el presentimiento de que algo maravilloso sucederá aquí

Minutos después ambos salieron del restaurante y caminaban rumbo a sus habitaciones. A partir de mañana comenzaría la aventura de Sakura y el infierno de Touya Kinomoto.

―¿Tienes planes para mañana hermano?

Rasco su cabeza, iba a contestarle con sarcasmo pero se resistió por el momento. Abrió la puerta de su hermana, mientras la escucho hacerle la pregunta. Ahora que le salía con que le ayudase a buscar a su "alma gemela!. Mucho a su descontento, pero bien intencionado actos.

―El día de hoy en la galería Tsubasa hay una exposición de fotografía de una mujer muy interesante –le informo- según las críticas vale la pena darle una visita a su trabajo –jugo con sus dedos- lo leí en internet

―¿Tienes pases?

―¿Qué?

Pregunto extrañada. Él por su parte rodo sus ojos ante el descuido de su hermana. Con ella siempre era lo mismo.

―Conseguiré un par de boletos para mañana

Se movió para dejarla entrar.

―Gracias hermano –lo miro- ¿es un si? –le sonrió.- Por cierto el nombre de la fotógrafa es Kaho Mizuki –tomo aire, para recordar lo que leyó- nació en Japón hace veintinueve años, pero se mudo a Inglaterra hace años y …

Touya se quedo pasmado y su rostro palideció. Al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer, salir de los labios de su hermana. Una incontrolable ira comenzó a inundarlo lentamente.

―Pasaré mañana por ti Sakura –le informo- estate lista porque no pienso esperarte más de cinco minutos, nos vamos al medio día

Camino presuroso por el pasillo.

―Hermano…

La mención del nombre lo hizo quedarse estupefacto, algunos instantes. Sería posible que se tratase de la misma persona, se repetía una y otra vez. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, aún no había podido olvidar lo sucedió hace tiempo, en ese entonces su hermana aún era una niña.

―Kaho –musito- ¿eres realmente tú? –se detuvo en el pasillo del hotel- si en verdad eres tú… -silencio- entonces me debes un par de explicaciones –expreso a la nada-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

La inauguración fue todo un éxito. Lo pudo comprobar con facilidad por los comentarios escuchados durante en transcurso de la noche. Sonrió para sí, luego de años de ausencia en su país natal, regresaba como toda una prodigio. Suspiro con nostalgia al recordar todo aquello que abandono, cuando se fue de Japón, hacia más de diez años; esa noche de abril.

El movimiento en la cama, la hizo girarse un poco. Hasta quedar frente a la persona que dormía a su lado. Sin sus anteojos, su rostro se volvía mucho más inocente y delicado. Acaricio con sutileza una de sus mejillas.

―Eriol

Murmuro casi inaudiblemente. Instantes después se levanto de la cama, daría un paseo por la ciudad si bien no regresaría a Tomoeda; por lo menos el estar en Tokio le traería un grato recuerdo. Se levanto y escribió algunas palabras en un trozo de papel, que más tarde su prometido leería, estaba segura. Ahora tan solo debía prepararse para salir.

Poco después Eriol, abrió sus ojos y contemplo el espacio vació junto a la cama. Se giro hasta quedar boca abajo y sujeto la almohada. Estaba feliz por la suerte de Kaho, eso lo ánimo bastante; sin embargo, pudo notar cierta melancolía en su mirada. La misma que solía manifestar cada vez que se hablaba del país o lo recordaba. No obstante, su preocupación desapareció casi al instante cuando recordó a la mujer de la pequeña cafetería. Dejo su rostro caer sobre su cama y se relajo cuando memoro lo dulce de su voz.

El sonido del celular le alerto. Con flojera se levanto y camino hacia el aparato.

―¡Hey que tal Japón Eriol! –casi le grito- ¡perdón!. Primero que nada buenos días para ti y buenas noches para mí

Eriol se rió entre dientes por su amigo.

―Yamazaki –carraspeo- todo es tan diferente a Inglaterra –suspiro- buenos noches para ti –lo saludo- la gente es menos extrovertida y hay muchas cosas raras que nunca antes había visto en casa…

Escucho la risa de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

―Es natural, culturas opuestas por completo

Camino nuevamente hacia la cama y percibió el recado, el cual lo tomo. Pero no lo leyó por el momento.

―¿Cómo va todo?

―Sin problema alguno –le informo- hemos completado la compra y venta de la Compañía Piffle –tosió- así que lo único que falta es tu firma y el trato estará cerrado, a más tardar a finales de mes

―…

Silencio.

―¿Me has escuchado?

―…

―¿¡ERIOL!?. ¿Estás ahí?

―Finales de mes…

―¿Perdón?

―Has dicho que pueden esperar hasta finales de mes para que firme...

Fue interrumpido.

―Entendí a la perfección Eriol. ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? –comenzaba a impacientarse.- ¿Qué no se supone que solamente ibas a la inauguración y regresarías pasado mañana –silencio- es decir mañana en el vuelo de las tres…

―Yamazaki, yo…

―¿Problemas con Kaho? –indago- ya te he dicho que…

―No

Una afonía.

―¿Entonces?

―Creo que he visto un ángel

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¡Shaoran! –expreso alegre- ¡te tengo grandes noticias!

El aludido miro por sobre su monitor y la vio dar un par de volteretas. Las cuales hacían que su amplia falda turquesa se moviese a la par de sus actos, sin que su camisa blanca se inmutase. Instantes después coloco frente a él un par de boletos.

―Y antes de que digas algo, esto fue idea de Yukito –se defendió- tienes que estar en este lugar a las tres de la tarde y escribir un artículo para mañana

Tomo los pases y lo examino un par de veces. Para comprobar su veracidad, luego la miro francamente molesto.

―¡Nakuru!. Intento sonar amablemente- esto le pertenece la sección cultural –tosió- y yo –le señalo la puerta- estoy en la zona deportiva –aclaro su garganta- así…, que me parece que tal vez y solo tal vez –hablo con sarcasmo- te equivocaste un par de puertas

Le devolvió los pases.

―Me parece que no Shaoran

Ingreso por la puerta Yukito Tsukishiro, con una gran sonrisa y un traje negro.

―Se que eres el mejor en esta sección y por muchos eres considerado un genio –ocupo el asiento frente a él- sin embargo –miro a Nakuru- me gustaría comprobar tus otras habilidades –tomo los boletos de la mano la mujer y se los entrego- se que tienes mucho más potencial y no te recomiendo que te encierres solo aquí Shaoran –le sonrió- es tu oportunidad para demostrar todos tus dotes periodísticos

El citado suspiro y se recargo en su asiento.

―Son ambos consientes que nunca he escrito nada sobre el tema –los miro- al menos no profesionalmente

Yukito se levanto.

―Se que puedo esperar mucho más sobre ti Shaoran, además no te sentirás tan incomodo en la entrevista –miro a Nakuru- la artista es japonesa

Salió de la oficina dejándolos solos.

―¡Nakuru! –iba a reclamarle-

―Tiene mucha fe en ti Shaoran –miro hacia la puerta- siempre me dice que tu potencial no ha sido forzado al máximo –lo observo- ánimo y no te rindas –le sonrió.- ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos?. Yo invito

―¡Son las diez!. Y estamos en horario de trabajo –le informo exaltado- ¡no podemos salir así como así!

La escucho quejarse.

―Venga que estas con tu jefa y me hago responsable –camino hacia la puerta- ya se –lo miro- iremos con Tomoyo seguro que le dará gusto el vernos ahí

―Cualquier problema es tu culpa

Un par de minutos después, ambos llegaron al pequeño café y una muy perpleja chica los miro con mucho entusiasmo. Junto con una gran sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro. Corrió y abrazó a su amigo de la infancia, quien gustoso le devolvió el gesto. Instantes después caminaron hacia una de las tantas mesas del establecimiento. Nakuru noto que tan solo otras cuatro mesas más estaban ocupadas y la barra estaba vacía. Les entrego la carta.

―¡Cuéntale Shaoran!. Sobre tu nuevo proyecto

Exclamo feliz al contrario del chico que la miro con cara de pocos amigos. Al tiempo que Tomoyo les entregaba sus bebidas, y suspiro rendido ante la energía de su editora.

―Tengo que hacer un reportaje sobre una exposición cultural –rasco su cabeza- aunque –tosio- ya les he dicho que esa sección no es precisamente mi fuerte –miro a su jefa de soslayo- ¿realmente no es una broma entre ustedes?

Debía despejar cualquier duda.

―¡Claro que no! –se indigno- ¡oh! –miro hacia la entrada- ¡ERIOL! –agito sus manos para que lo viese- ven y siéntate con nosotros –señalo la silla vacía- ¡es tu día de suerte Shaoran –le guiño un ojo-

Tanto Tomoyo como Shaoran miraron al hombre en cuestión. Él cual le sonrió abiertamente a Nakuru y camino hacia ellos. Tomoyo se sorprendió por verlo por segundo día ahí.

―Tomaré su oferta

Miro brevemente a los ojos de Tomoyo, la cual le sonrió complaciente.

―Shaoran, es el prometido de tu entrevista –le informo- así que desde aquí puedes indagar un poco

Los varones se miraron, había algo que le molestaba del recién llegado.

―Lee Shaoran

Se presento.

―Hiragizawa Eriol

Hizo lo mismo.

―Tal parece que ambos somos extranjeros –cuestiono, al momento de sentarse- ¿no es cierto mi estimado reportero?

Hubo un breve silencio.

―Eso parece –bebió un poco.- Su prometida es la artista –quiso comprobar- debe sentirse satisfecho que todo ha salido magnifico, por lo que me ha contado mi jefa

―Gracias

―Le dejo la carta

Le pronuncio y miro nuevamente sus cautivantes ojos. Esos que tenían una expresión incomprensible y magistral. Sus orbes eran como dos joyas colocadas sobre una bella estatua de porcelana finamente esculpida. Esa mujer…

―Gracias

La miro marcharse hacia otra mesa. Justo en ese instante y sin comprender la imagen de la fotografía de Kaho volvió a su mente y se asusto por ello.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	5. Mi verdad

Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece sino a sus respectivas dueñas (CLAMP).

Historia original escrita por mí.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Voces del paraíso**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo V**

**Mi verdad**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Lo que duele no es decir adiós, sino los recuerdos__"._

_-_Anónimo _-_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

La entrevista transcurrió con normalidad aparente. Fueron las mismas preguntas comunes, lo usual en el tema. ¿Cuál fue su inspiración?. ¿Artista al que admira?. ¿Qué hace en su tempo libre?...

―Una última pregunta –señalo- se que hace años vivió en Japón, específicamente en la ciudad de Tomoeda –la miro- ¿tiene algún lugar en particular ahí, al que le gustaría volver a ver?. ¿Una vez más antes de salir del país?

Kaho Mizuki, lo miro impávida y ciertamente con sorpresa. Sabía que investigarían un poco sobre ella antes de la entrevista; pero nunca imagino que el reportero indagaría tan a fondo en su pasado. Paseo su mano por su cabellera, meditando la respuesta.

Por otra parte, Eriol la observaba con interés a su prometida, la cual en ese momento mantenía una actitud peculiar a sus ojos. Siempre que se le mencionaba ese lugar, su rostro se tornaba nostálgico y tomaba esa actitud.

Shaoran por otro lado, estaba muy aburrido por la conversación. Prefería mil veces los gritos y el clima del ámbito deportivo, a la sobriedad de esa habitación. Suspiro, todo por no ser capaz de negarse ante las palabras pronunciadas por el redacto en jefe del periódico.

―Hay… -rizo un mechón de su cabello- un templo en la ciudad que visitaba cuando era más joven –le sonrió- recuerdo el árbol de cerezos casi a la entrada y más cuando este entraba en flor –cerro sus ojos memorando- adoraba el estar bajo su sombra y ver caer los pétalos -abrió sus ojos y su mirada se torno nostálgica- era casi como… -se levanto y camino hacia la ventana- perderse ante la misma irrealidad, era algo maravilloso. En ocasiones puedo cerrar mis ojos y transportarme una vez más a ese mágico lugar –miro a la ciudad, algo hermoso

Susurro más para ella, que a los hombres presentes. Shaoran percibió en las palabras un dolor evidente por el pasado. Sin contar que la profundidad de las mismas lo sorprendieron. Esa mujer tenía ocultaba algo, estaba seguro. Pero, ya no era parte de la entrevista que le correspondía.

―Gracias, señorita Mizuki

Apago la grabadora y procedió a guardarla en su maletín. Observo de reojo al hombre de lentes, el cual miraba con intriga a la mujer recargada en la ventana. Estaba muy tenso, eso lo supo al instante. Tal vez hizo una pregunta errónea.

―Me retiro –le informo a Eriol- en la publicación de mañana estará la entrevista -se acomodo el maletín- les enviaré una muestra de cortesía para que lean la conversación –le extendió la mano y las estrecharon- aunque en general ya sabe lo que aparecerá en ella

Eriol le negó con la cabeza.

―No, gracias a ti –suspiro- por tomarte el tiempo en venir –le sonrió- y también agradezco el haberme permitido el desayunar con ustedes

La tensión aumentaba y necesitaba irse cuando antes.

―No..., descuide –miro a la mujer- hasta luego –la llamo pero no hubo respuesta- fue un placer conocerla señorita

Kaho, continuaba mirando con serenidad las calles de Tokio. Eriol lo acompaño a la puerta. Se giro y ahí la observo unos minutos, se retiro unos instantes los anteojos y le dio un masaje a sus ojos; para luego volver a colocarlos. Ella aún recargaba su cuerpo contra el ventanal y se abraza en un vano intento de protegerse de algo invisible. Él exhalo y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo alejados que estaban el uno del otro.

La conoció hace diez años en Francia. Cuando ella estaba en el Louis Lumière (1) y él fue a una conferencia sobre el sistema penal. Un encuentro causal, una coincidencia. Él pasaba sin darse cuenta por la sesión del equipo de ella, y la miro a través de su cámara; en ese momento se quedo enamorado de su hermosa cabellera. Le parecía irreal, esa mujer de mirada triste…

―Triste –pensó-

Siempre había mostrado esa melancolía en su mirada. Por más que sonriera, él sabía que fingía. Incluso Eriol jamás había conseguido el verla completamente feliz. Sus ojos le mostraban la verdad, que sus labios sabían callar tan bien.

―Kaho

La abrazo por la espalda y beso con ternura su cuello. Hizo que ella se recargase contra su cuerpo.

―¿Eres feliz? –musito en voz baja-

Ella suspiro y en un acto reflejo se giro y lo miro a los ojos. Esbozo una sonrisa, e iba a besarlo cuando Eriol la detuvo y la tomo por el mentón, para obligarla a mirarlo fijamente. Kaho, por primera vez observo en el rostro de su prometido una seriedad inusitada en él.

―Nunca has sido feliz conmigo. ¿Cierto?

Kaho abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante su afirmación.

―¡¿Eriol?! –intento alejarse- ¡¿A qué viene eso?!

Más sin embargo él la sujeto con firmeza. Y la abrazo con desesperación, impidiéndole el soltarse de su amarre. Quien con vanos intentos, ella término por rendirse.

―Tu rostro, tus labios pueden mentir –exclamo en su oído- pero, no tus ojos –suspiro- ellos nunca han mostrado la verdadera felicidad..., que una mujer enamorada y a punto de casarse deberían mostrar

Se miraron fijamente y se formo un silencio incomodo en gran habitación. Hasta que finalmente ella desvió la mirada y contemplo el suelo, incapaz de darle una respuesta franca. Mientras esto sucedía le temblaba visiblemente su labio inferior. Las palabras de Eriol eran ciertas, no podía timarle ahora, ella no era feliz.

―Eriol…, yo… -sujeto la ropa de él con fuerza- yo… -lo miro y recargo su frente en su pecho- ¿ha sido un erro todo este tiempo? –se le formo un nudo en la garganta- ¿no es verdad? –lo miro- desde un inicio esto ha sido una mentira para ambos

Eriol le sonrió.

―Desde el principio, tu y yo buscábamos una manera de no estar solos –acaricio su mejilla- este viaje nos ha resultado una verdadera sorpresa –la soltó- es mejor así –beso con ternura su mejilla-

Dio un paso hacia atrás y la miro fijamente.

―De esta forma tu obtienes tu libertad una vez más –se giro- es el momento de enfrentar aquello a lo que tanto le temes –exclamo con firmeza- fue hermoso el haberte conocido Kaho Mizuki

Eriol Hiragizawa camino hacia mesa donde minutos antes había sido la entrevista. Tomo la prenda olvidada, para luego caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación y con lentitud salió de ella. Kaho se quedo sola, se sentó en el frío suelo y lloro. No de dolor, ni angustia sino por sentirse en paz consigo misma en mucho tiempo. Por su parte él se recargo contra la puerta y le sonrió con tristeza al reportero, quien lo miraba escéptico ante lo que por error había escuchado.

―Olvide..., mi..., chamarra

Le expreso apenado, no queriendo parecer un entrometido. Eriol se la entrego.

―¿Esto también formara parte del reportaje?

Indago.

―¡Claro que no! –balbuceo su respuesta- ¡sería poco ético de mi parte Hiragizawa! –se alarmo- yo solo hice una entrevista, para la sección cultural del periódico –movía sus manos- no para las notas del corazón –se coloco la prenda- lo lamento... –exclamo luego de algunos instantes- tengo la sensación de que fui yo quien ocasiono esto…

Le miro preocupado, el citado camino y sujeto el hombro del reportero.

―Tan solo, nos ayudo a darnos cuenta de la verdad que nos negábamos a reconocer –sonrió con tristeza- mmm… -lo miro- te importaría acompañarme a comer algo –suspiro- no me siento de humor como para ir solo

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―Ese Touya –carraspeo- primero me dice que pasa temprano por mí, y luego me deja plantada

Sakura Kinomoto caminaba entre la galería expuesta en la capital. Su hermoso vestido rosa contrasta con la sobriedad del recinto. Paso a paso recorre el corredor, mientras admira plácidamente los trabajos expuestos; deleitándose con la muestra fotográfica presentada.

―Kaho Mizuki –medito- ese nombre me suena –continuo caminando- ¿dónde lo he escuchado antes? –se detuvo en seco- ¡no puede ser! –se alarmo- ¿podrían tener ambas el mismo nombre? –se dijo a sí misma- una rara coincidencia –trataba de afirmarse.- ¡Oh, Dios!

Miraba la fotografía que ocupaba toda la pared del rincón. Era una hermosa ave del paraíso queriendo volar, la cual extendía majestuosamente sus alas al cielo, mientras los rayos del sol acariciaban delicadamente sus alas, poco después de la lluvia. Una escena maravillosa.

―Debí haberme dado cuenta antes –susurro- que se trabaja de la misma mujer –dio un paso hacia adelante- hermano…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Un hombre sube lentamente la larga escalinata de un viejo templo en la ciudad donde su madre vivió una vez. Un sitio que quiso conocer luego de la muerte de ese ser amado. Al terminar de subir, la observo ahí; luego de diez años. Al sentir que alguien la miraba, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de él por primera vez. Se miraron fijamente.

―Ha pasado tiempo Touya...

El aludido emprendió la marcha sin responderle y se paro frente a ella. Kaho Mizuki, estaba sentada en el suelo mirando el cercano atardecer en la pequeña ciudad, donde había pasado gran parte de su juventud.

―Kaho...

Musito. Quería reclamarle, reprocharle su dolor, su angustia, algo que decirle luego de su huida. Sin embargo ninguna palabra salía de sus labios. Todo lo que la noche anterior había pensado en recriminar se había esfumado de su mente. Al verla ahí sentada, justo como el día en que se conocieron. Se agacho y la tomo con ternura de su mentón.

―¿Por qué Kaho?

Era lo único que realmente él necesita saber. Lo que había estado esperando tantos años en comprender.

―¿Hice algo mál?

La soltó y recargo su cabeza en su hombro. Por otra parte, ella acarició su cabellera con delicadeza.

―Tenía miedo –exclamo- cuando me dijiste que me amabas me emocione como no tienes idea –susurro- pero… -medito- a la vez estaba aterrada, porque no sabía como corresponder a tus sentimientos –lo abrazo- creí, que tan solo era un cuestión pasajera entre ambos –se le formo un nudo en la garganta- éramos tan jóvenes- que pensé que no sabíamos que era en verdad el amor…

Lo abrazaba con desesperación, y él ahora la sujeto con firmeza no queriendo separarse de sus brazos.

―¿Y ahora?...

Indago el hombre. Ella comenzó a llorar, Touya por su parte acariciaba su larga cabellera, mientras la dejaba desahogarse por completo.

―Se lo que es el amor

Se aferro con fuerza su cuerpo.

―¿Me odias?

Exclamo luego de un tiempo. Finalmente la noche había llegado a la ciudad y el lugar era iluminado por la blanca luna.

―Tal y como me lo prometiste –la miro a los ojos- sabía que algún día regresarías aquí

―Touya…

Lo beso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella supo ahora lo que era ser feliz. Finalmente comprendía que lo sentía por él, antes y ahora era amor. Ahora tan solo deseaba que Eriol encontrase a la persona indicada para él, porque desde el momento que él dejo la habitación, ella había salido de su vida para siempre.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

******Bibliografía:**

(1) Escuela de fotografía en Francia

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Nos vemos_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	6. Voces del paraíso

Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece sino a sus respectivas dueñas (CLAMP).

Historia original escrita por mí. Lamento la demora.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Voces del paraíso**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo VI**

**Voces del paraíso **

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Porque contenernos con vivir a rastras, cuando sentimos el anhelo de volar"._

_-_Hellen A. Keller_-_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Eriol acababa de finalizar su llamada con Yamazaki. Suspiro pesadamente, le había pedido a su amigo que se hiciera cargo un par de días más de su empresa. Luego de cancelar su compromiso con Kaho. Noticia que no tuvo más remedio Shaoran que cubrir, luego de la insistencia de su editora en jefe.

Esa pequeña revuelta entre los reporteros; la cercanía entre la dirigente y el empleado le genero a Hiragizawa una agradable sensación. Por la familiaridad con la cual ambos se trataban. Por ello, Eriol fue realmente quien se ofreció voluntariamente a darle la premisa al periódico nipón. Mucho al descontento de Li, quien alegaba inútilmente en su defensa. Pero, Nakuru le dijo que eso podría catapultarlo hacia el éxito. Así, que rendido el reportero en deportes y recientemente, cambiado a la sección cultural; no tuvo más remedio que completar la entrevista y de esta forma, pasar a la nota de espectáculos.

Por lo que una semana después, ya era del conocimiento internacional su lamentable ruptura. Con su antigua prometida Kaho Mizuki, concluía de esta forma su relación de nueve años. Lo único que Hiragizawa agradecía es que era poco conocido en Japón, por lo cual podía disfrutar de una mayor privacidad que la que seguramente tendría en Londres. Por desgracia algunos periodistas británicos estaban ya la caza de su persona.

Agradecía la gentiliza y amabilidad de Yukito Tsukishiro, por permitirle hospedarse en su hogar.

Tocaron su hombro gentilmente. Y ahí estaba una vez mas esa mujer de mirada mística, regalándole una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

—Una soda italiana –exclamo al consultar rápidamente el menú- y un baguette de la casa, por favor

Tomoyo anoto en su libreta y camino hacia la cocina. Desde su mesa la miro marcharse, y poco después el dirigirse hacia otra mesa que estaba ocupada por la misma pareja de ancianos que vio hacia varios días. Luego de indagar un poco sobre la japonesa, por algunos vecinos de los locales adjuntos se entero que ella sufría un problema de audición. Algo que lo impresiono en sobremanera, al contemplar como ese impedimento no la limitaba en lo absoluto.

Ya había extendido por más de una semana su estadía en Japón. En todo ese tiempo comía y cenaba en el diminuto local diariamente. Solo las palabras de sus pedidos era lo único que conversaba con ella. No se había armado del valor suficiente, como para charlar con ella de algo más, que el menú.

—Me comporto como un adolescente, antes de pedir su primea cita –se lamento- puedo hablarle a casi cualquier mujer, menos con ella –musito en voz baja- ¿por qué?

—Porque, la señorita Daidouji es muy especial

Nakuro Akisuki, movió una de las sillas en la mesa de Eriol. Le sonreía de forma picara al joven inglés. El cual abrió la boca para decir algo, por el evidente sonrojo de su rostro. No obstante, la cerró mejor para callar cualquier posible metida de pata de su persona. Casi al instante la mesera en cuestión, se les acerco con parsimonia.

—¡Tomoyo! –le sonrió y la saludo efusivamente con un fuerte abrazo- lo mismo de siempre

La mujer de ojos amatistas rió ligeramente.

—Ya sabe Yukito, que te volviste a escapar de la oficina ¿Nakuru? –se cruzó de brazos y negó divertida con su cabeza- no cambiarás nunca

Akisuki le saco la lengua juguetonamente y luego se la mordió ligeramente.

—Bueno, bueno –se defendió la editora- veamos… -se puso pensativa mientras miraba el menú en la pared- prepárame para llevar, mmm… -jugueteaba con sus labios- un panino italiano, un baguette de champiñones, unas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, de limón, del imposible, una tarta de fresa y un smoothies de mango –la miro- y ya sabes que me gusta que me traigas

—Vaya manera de pedirle disculpas -hablo Tomoyo- un día de estos se te acabará el dinero Nakuru

Se alejo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Esa fue la primera ocasión que la escuchaba pronunciar más de cinco palabras en su presencia. Su voz era hermosa, juzgo el ingles. Pero, su risa sencillamente melodiosa.

—¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con ella –lo miro seriamente- joven Hiragizawa?

Al voltear hacia la mujer, la encontró ya sentada en su mesa. Eriol ocupo su antiguo asiento. Nakuro coloco sus manos bajo su barbilla y lo miro inquisidoramente algunos segundos más. Formando una muy ligera tensión en el extranjero.

—No…, no lo se…

La editora soltó un amargo bufido de desaprobación. Y luego exhalo pesadamente, al final renegó varias veces ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Shaoran, es una persona muy sobre protectora con Tomoyo –le informo- a menos que desees algo más serio con ella –tomo aire- él no te permitirá que te acerques más a ella –silencio- él no va a permitir que la lastimes –seriedad en sus próximas palabras- ni yo…

El ingles, le sonrió. Aceptando la leve amenaza de la mujer.

—¿Por qué, es tanto su interés por velar por ella? –la miro- a mí parecer ya es lo suficientemente grande, como para poder decidir por sí misma

—Tu también eres ya mayor –externo franca- pero, no tienes el valor de hablarle –silencio- más que para pedir tu comida –suspiro- para Shaoran, Tomoyo es muy importante

—¿Son familia?

Exclamo curioso, ya que no les veía mucho parecido entre ellos sinceramente.

—No –se recargo en el respaldo de su silla- solo la quiere mucho

—¿En qué sentido?

La mirada de Nakuru se torno divertida, por el tono celoso de voz empleado por el extranjero en su pregunta al hablarle. Quizás, este era el hombre que tanto Tomoyo como Shaoran, habían estado esperando por años. Un individuo solo para ella, que le enseñase a amar.

—Shaoran, ha cuidado de ella desde que eran niños –le informo- se forjo en su cabeza la idea de que debe protegerla a cualquier costo, de los hombres que quieran aprovecharse de ella –lo miro- debido a su discapacidad –afonía- él, mismo me ha dicho que debe cuidar de ella, hasta…

Guardo silencio, cuando Tomoyo regreso con la comida de ambos. Con una total delicadeza y finura, le coloco al par de comensales su próxima ingesta. Y, una vez más se alejo cuando un trío de nuevos clientes arribaron.

—Tomoyo –suspiro y tomo sus cubiertos la mujer- perdió a sus padres cuando era un niña –olió su omelette de espinacas- por desgracia, ella no tenía más familia que ellos –recordaba su conversación con Li- estaba huérfana por parte de sus progenitores –lo miro- así, que no había nadie que la cuidase y amase en ese tiempo de infancia –comió un poco- sin embargo, Shaoran fue la excepción

Ambos comieron un poco antes de continuar, cuando la desesperación venció a Eriol; este rompió el silencio.

—No entiendo –alejo su comida- ¿por qué si cuida tanto de ella, ellos no…, no… -repitió- han comenzado una relación? –hablo incómodo- es natural que sea el siguiente paso en su profunda amistad

Nakuru lo miro de mala gana.

—¡¿No te lo acabo de decir?! –bebió de su refresco- para Shaoran, Tomoyo es como una hermana más –carraspeo- él, le suplico a su madre que la tomase con ellos –silencio- por eso, vivieron en Hong Kong –le informo- la mamá de Shaoran acepto y la adopto como parte de la familia Li. Hasta hace tres años que ambos regresaron a Japón

—¿Hong Kong?...

—Así es –exclamaba de lo más emocionada- Tomoyo es una niña muy educada, aunque no lo parezca –la miro de reojo- ¿no has visto al cocinero de este local?

El ingles medito.

—Solo… -recordó- a esa chica de lentes que salió de la cocina, y le pidió los implementos de limpieza a ella

—¿Entonces no conoces al chef del local? –se sorprendió- ella es Naoko Yanagisawa –le indico- una ayudante de cocina –comió un poco más antes de que se enfriase- Tomoyo es la chef de la cafetería, por eso se desaparece de vez en cuando

—¿Cómo?

Observo su comida y la admiro silenciosamente. Por otra parte la mujer continuo comiendo pasivamente, cuando término contemplo al ingles que aún estaba pasmado ante lo que ella acababa de revelarle.

—Cuando llegó a Japón junto con Shaoran –lo miraba de soslayo- ella decidió abrir un establecimiento cerca del lugar donde Shaoran encontró trabajo, es decir el periódico –sonrió maliciosamente- él viene a desayunar aquí casi a diario cuando no debe cumplir con algún trabajo, mucho antes de abrir este local –tomo más de su refresco- muchos en la oficina le comentan que ya deberían de formalizar, pero… -lo miro seriamente- él –señalo prudentemente- siempre indica que ese no es el cariño que él siente por ella, y que nunca lo será –le sonrió- "no puedo enamorarme de mi hermana menor"

Con esa declaración engatuso al ingles. Quien de inmediato comenzó a ingerir su baguette a grandes bocanadas, disfrutando grandemente del placer a su paladar. Esa comida, seguramente la había preparado ella con sus propias manos. Eso debió hacer, cuando la perdió de vista.

—Shaoran se pregunta, ¿por qué vienes aquí dos veces al día?

Eriol la miro perplejo.

—Así, que le joven Li le pidió que me interrogase –se sintió levemente ofendido- es algo demasiado…, pedante de su parte

Nakuru le sonrió.

—No le dije que yo también cuido de ella… -suspiro- Shaoran no tiene idea de que estoy comiendo contigo, mucho menos que el tema de conversación en Tomoyo –le informo- esto lo hago por mi propia cuenta, ya que yo se lo presente –suspiro- no quiero que la use como un consuelo rápido por su ruptura con la señorita Mizuki

La seriedad de esas palabras, no dejaban ninguna duda de la importancia con la cual se había expresado hacia él. Le había expuesto sus verdaderas razones para charla con su persona, así como parte de su interrogación. Eriol no lo percibió, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de acceso del local; Shaoran ingreso muy lentamente y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa que ellos ocupaban.

—Hay algo en ella que me causa demasiada intriga…, y me hace sentir como un adolescente –le informo- me genera una sensación que no había sentido en años –suspiro- de las pocas veces que he visto sus ojos… -silencio- siento como si pudiese perderme en ese hermoso mar de su mirada –exhalo- solo se que por ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa, por que me sonría solo a mí

Shaoran se acerco y tomo del hombro al extranjero. Esto hizo que Eriol se girase rápidamente, se quedo algo impávido al observar la seriedad del rostro del joven chino. El ingles, pensó que sus palabras habían producido un grave malestar en el periodista.

—¿Son ciertas sus palabras, Hiragizawa?

Silencio.

—Es distinta a todas las mujeres que he conocido en mi vida –expreso franco- mirarla es como ver a un ser irreal, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus ojos contemplarlos, hace que me pierda en la inmensidad de esas orbes amatistas. Su cabellera es tan sublime que no parece humana, es como mirar a una diosa… -exhalo- pero, lo me más me cautiva de ella…, son dos cosas –lo miro- la hermosa sonrisa de sus labios –se levanto- no puedo creer que exista alguien como ella y… su voz –dijo con un hilo de voz- ella es un ave como un paraíso

—¿Ave del paraíso? –indago Li-

—¿Las has visto? –se emociono el extranjero al hablar- son pájaros majestuosos. Hay una especie que tiene un hermoso color azabache, junto con un canto extraordinario… -afonía- mis palabras deben parecerte absurdas –esbozo una media sonrisa- se que no es amor lo que siento justo ahora por ella –exhalo- no podría ser –se miraron fijamente unos momentos- solo llevo un par de días en Japón –revolvió su cabellera- por una razón que no logro comprender me he quedado aquí, pero no por mi ruptura –mutismo- hay algo en ella, una sensación –no sabía como expresare- no se como deciéntelo…, solo se que debo estar aquí hasta…

—¿Hasta cuándo, Hiragizawa? –indago Li- ¿qué le detiene?

Eriol cerró sus ojos y medito su respuesta.

—Hasta que sea capaz de oír esa voz del paraíso…

—¿Oír?... –expreso estupefacto al no comprender- ¡explíquese! –ordeno Shaoran-

—Pocas veces he escuchado su voz –susurro- es…, cautivadora. Es…, armoniosa… Como la de un ave –lo miro fijamente- hay algo en ella –exhalo- cuando me mira, casi siento como si fuera capaz de ver el interior de mi alma y desnudar mis sentidos…

—Eso me suena como una declaración de obsesión –arrugo su frente el reportero- Hiragizawa –se cruzo de brazos-

Eriol sonrió ante eso y negó con su cabeza.

—Tomoyo –la llamo por su primer nombre- es una mujer que incluso para un hombre como yo, le sería imposible de alcanzar en su vida –razono- por este momento lo único que deseo es el conocerla en toda la extensión de la palabra. Quiero ser su amigo, compañero, esposo y amante… -cerró sus ojos una vez más- quiero ser hombre a quien ella… -los abrió y la miro mientras servía en una mesa- pueda amar…

Shaoran exhalo hondamente y ocupo la silla donde Eriol había estado sentado, se dispuso a comer el alimento que el ingles había dejado.

—Le gustan las visitas a locales extranjeros, es una excelente repostera, sabe mucho de diseño de modas –sonrió- ella misma se la hace –lo miro- es mi hermana –acoto esa palabra- Hiragizawa, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño –lo amenazo concienzudamente- o te buscaré hasta el mismo infierno para darte tu mecido

—¿Li?

Eriol, se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

—No creo que tú seas el hombre para ella –le indico con el tenedor- me parece, que es Tomoyo la mujer que tú necesitas. Cualquiera que sea capaz de expresarse de esa forma por una mujer no puede ser alguien malo –silencio- en el fondo se, que eres el individuo que nos mostrará a todos a la verdadera Tomoyo

Hiragizawa le dio una reverencia muy respetuosa, había obtenido el permiso para acercársele sin temor alguno.

—Te aseguro Li –se levanto- que nunca tendrás un solo motivo para dudar de mí, ni de tus palabras de aliento

Se dio la vuelta y lleno de determinación se le acerco a Tomoyo, con la cual inicio una conversación muy animada. Todo esto frente a los ojos de su hermano político.

—Ya acabaste de investigarlo, ¿cierto Shaoran? –hablo divertida Nakuru, la cual había permanecido callada escuchando todo- eso es bastante raro en ti

—Tenía que hacerlo y saber que clase se hombre es Hiragizawa –la miro- Tomoyo me comentó que él, comía y cenaba diariamente aquí –contemplo aburrido el resto de la comida- ella…, me dijo que le causaba intriga el extranjero ingles –los miro- que le gustaría conocerlo…

—En este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable –leyó ella la frase de la pared- me sorprende que Tomoyo te dijese eso, sobre un hombre

Shaoran le afirmo suavemente. Esa era la primera vez que ella sentía curiosidad por alguien más del sexo opuesto, que su hermano político.

—Como un ave… -medito- Tomoyo aprenderá a volar con él… -expreso Li-

—Eso ha sido muy cursi, incluso para ti –se rió de él su editora-

—¡CALLATE!

Expreso completamente rojo, y ambos rieron muy divertidos ante la mirada de todos los presentes en el establecimiento.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nakuru iba hacia la oficina de Yukito, a fin de pedir disculpas por escaparse antes de tiempo a la hora de la comida; con su gran cargamento de comida. Por otra parte Shaoran se dirigió a su oficina, su asiente lo detuvo antes de entrar.

—¿Pasa algo, Chiharu?

—Alguien te espera

Se extraño, hasta donde él recordaba no tenía ninguna cita para ese día. ¿De quién podría tratarse?. Al ingresar miro a una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

—¿Usted es?...

—Sakura Kinomoto…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

¿Cuáles son las últimas voces del paraíso?...

Aquellas que los hombres han dejado de escuchar, al haber olvidado como amar en verdad…

"_Si has construido un castillo en el aire, no has perdido el tiempo, es allí donde debería estar._ _Ahora debes construir los cimientos debajo de él."_

-George Bernard Shaw-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


End file.
